Terrified
by KimberlyBrooklyn
Summary: Kim needs medical attention and is taken to the hospital. Now doctor Jack has to take care of her and diagnose her before it's too late. Kim doesn't like hospitals mainly because of needles. Can Jack calm her fears and save her?
1. The Symptoms

**A/N: YAY! HERE IS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAP FANFIC! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It had been thirty days since Kim had been able to use the bathroom. At first she didn't think that she needed medical assistence; she thought with time and her secret stash of prunes and soup beans that she'd be okay. No one needed to know about her embarrassing, bowl-movement problem.

Kim wasn't about to tell her mother or father for anything until day twenty-six. That's the day she started feeling nauseous and dizzy. It got to the point that she feared for her life. She had stopped eating on day nine-teen and on day twenty-seven, she wasn't able to urinate either.

"All you need is some laxatives." Mrs. Crawford told her nervous daughter that evening during dinner, "I'll go buy you some right now."

Kim loved her mother with all her heart. Mrs. Crawford would do anything for her. She slipped on her jean jacket and grabbed her purse off the counter on her way out the door, leaving her meal half-eaten on the table. Mrs. Crawford had spent two hours cooking that meal and she didn't care to let it get cold. She was on a mission to help her sweet daughter.

"How long have you been constipated, dear?" asked Mr. Crawford. He was sitting at the table across from Kim, waiting until his wife's return before eating the delicious meal she had cooked.

"Daddy!" Kim exclaimed, hiding her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." he replied with a serious tone.

Five minutes later Mrs. Crawford returned with a brown, paper bag. She opened the bag, walking toward the table next to Kim, and pulled out a small, white and green box of laxatives. "The directions say..."

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm sixteen. I can read the dosage by myself." Kim noted, ashamedly.

"Okay, honey. You should take some now." Mrs. Crawford answered, handing her daughter the box and patting her back.

Kim scanned the directions and quickly chewed a bite-size piece of the chocolate laxative. Her face was glowing red the whole time.

"You should be better in no time, honey. Those laxatives are strong. You'll probably be using the bathroom tonight." her mom smiled, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Mom! Please don't say the word laxative anymore." Kim begged.

"I don't see what all the fuss is all about." her mom replied, "We all have to poop. We're not robots."

"Ohhh! I'm going to die of embarrassment." Kim exhaled deeply, throwing her arms up in the air and staring up at the ceiling.

**~Day Twenty-Seven~**

Mrs. Crawford was standing in the hallway with her ear against her daughter's bedroom door. It was nine o'clock in the morning on Saturday. She was worried about Kim because, she had declined a friend's offer of hanging out at the mall today.

"Are you doing okay, honey?" her mom asked, "Did you go number two, yet?"

"You can come in, mom." Kim said. Her voice sounded so fragile.

"How's my baby girl?" She sat down next to her on her bed. Kim was under the covers crying softly.

"Mom. I'm scared. I wasn't able to use the bathroom and I'm hurting inside my stomach."

"The box says you can use up to two laxatives. Why not try another one?"

"Okay." Kim replied, faintly. She reached for the white and green box under her pillow and chewed another chocolate bite, "What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, honey. You have to stay positive. Your father uses laxatives all the time." Her mom kissed Kim on the forehead, "You feel like you have a fever. Let me get my thermometer." Mrs. Crawford went into her bedroom down the hall to get it.

"Are you wearing your pajama bottoms?" her mom asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kim answered, confused at what her mother was hinting at.

"Well, I can't stick my rectal termomenter in your mouth."

"Mom! I'm not letting you do that!" Kim yelled.

"I'm your mother. I can make you." Mrs. Crawford replied, sternly, "It's my job to take care of you and I need to know if you have a high fever."

"Go buy an oral thermometer, please!" Kim protested, pulling the covers up her to chin.

"I don't have money to do that, honey. This one is perfectly good. I used it on you when you were a baby."

"Ew, gross mom! I'm not a kid no more."

"Fine. You win this time." her mom sighed, "I will use it on you if you're body temperature doesn't come down in a few hours."

**~Day Thirty~**

Kim began experiencing serious, gut-wrenching pains in her lower intestines and her bladder Monday after school. She vomited up bright, yellow liquid and her body was shaking violently. It was really scary. Something was horribly wrong with her.

"Mom, help me!" Kim screamed in agony, doubled over on the ground holding to her stomach, "I'm really sick!"

"Have you pooped yet?" Mrs. Crawford panicked, kneeling beside her daughter in the bathroom floor.

"NO! AND I CAN'T PEE!" Kim cried, loudly.

Her mom rushed downstairs and called for an ambulence. By the time the medical personnel were half-way to the Crawford's residence, Kim began oddly feeling better.

"You called an ambulence?! Mom, please tell them not to come!" Kim begged, leaning against the sink.

"Honey, you need help." her mom spoke softly.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, mom! All they'll do is stick needles in me and do tests on me!" Kim panicked, "Please, don't let them take me!"

The ambulence pulled up out front of the house and a middle-aged woman dressed in a dark green jumpsuit with a red cross on it hurried inside.

"I'm fine, ma'am." Kim said, politely to the woman.

"What are your symptoms, sweetie?" the woman asked.

When Kim didn't reply, her mom took over, "She's been constipated for a few days and is in pain, but she seems to feel better now. That can't be a good sign though. I'm really worried about her."

"You're right Mrs. Crawford. We need to take her in for an examination."

Kim cringed at the word examination. Doctors were going to be pricking her with sharp needles and possibly seeing her naked.

"Actually, It's been a month since I've used the toilet." Kim admitted.

"Kimberly?! How could you not tell me this?!" her mom yelled.

"Come with me, sweetie." the woman smiled, extending her hand out to Kim, "This will all be over soon."

"I...I can't go." Kim's voice cracked, nervously.

"You'll be fine. There's nothing to be afraid of. We have great doctors." the woman said. She had her hand holding firmly on to Kim's elbow, "You'll be assigned a doctor and he or she will do a simple examination and tell you what you need to know."

"I really don't like needles. They terrify me." Kim answered.

"That's okay, sweetie. We won't use any needles." the woman lied to her.

"I'm ready to go then." Kim answered, confidently.

They walked outside to the back of the ambulence. Mrs. Crawford hugged her daughter and promised her that she would drive to the hospital to check on her as soon as she picked up Mr. Crawford from the office. He was an insurance agent in the next town over from Seaford.

"Okay. I love you, mom."

"I love you, too."


	2. The New Doctor

**A/N: WOW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY WERE SO SWEET!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Kim was wheeled in a bed into room 101 on the second floor of the hospital by two nurses and a female doctor. Aparently the young nurses were sisters because, they bickered the whole time. Both girls wanted to take care of Kim, but only one would be assigned to the patient.

The doctor appeared very tired and sick of hearing the annoying, brunette nurses argue. Her face was wrinkled and sagging too. She could've been Kim's great-grandmother as old as she looked.

Kim exhaled a deep breath of relief, feeling happy that her doctor was an older woman. It made this whole experience a little less terrifying.

"Since you girls can't seem to come to a decision. I will decide which one of you will be assigned to Miss Crawford. Now let me warn you, Kim here has a severe case of constipation. Do you two still want to take care of her now?" asked the doctor.

"Uh, definitely not." Nurse Trina admitted, confidently, "She's all yours, sis." the Latina placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Well, I do want to help her." Nurse Tori stated, even more confidently. She stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Ok. Then it's settled. Get out of here Trina." the doctor ordered.

"My pleasure, Mama." Trina retorted, leaving the room. The doctor apparently was the nurses' mother. That doesn't happen often.

"Can you believe that girl?" Tori asked the doctor, "As nurses we are caregivers and should never neglect a patient no matter how embarrassing the illness is. You must've dropped Trina on her head when she was born."

"You know what?" Dr. Vega yawned, "I don't feel like diagnosing this girl. I'm going to find another doctor to look at her."

"Are you insane?" Kim snapped, "What kind of doctor abandons her patient?" She didn't want another doctor. She wanted the old woman to help her, but now she didn't feel safe around Dr. Vega. Kim's nerves were boiling up in her stomach. She just wanted this to be over with already.

"This doctor does." the woman burped as she stumbled out the door.

"I'm sorry about my rude family." Tori said to Kim. The slender, beautiful Latina nurse picked up a clipboard from under the counter and rested her elbows on the mini-sized, metal table next to the head of the bed.

"I'm glad that you're here." Kim replied, "I'd be so scared after how they treated me. No disrespect to your family, but they seriously need to be fired. They aren't doing thier jobs."

"Oh I'm not offended. I don't see how they still have thier jobs. Mom and Trina do this quite a lot. They like picking and choosing which patients they want to help based on the patient's good looks and illness. It's totally messed up." Tori said, "Could you tell me all of your symptoms?"

"Yeah...I haven't used the toilet in a month, I've vomitted twice, I had a fever, dizziness, and extreme pain in my lower intestines. I've tried laxatives and high fiber foods, but they don't help me." Kim explained.

The nurse was busy writing down all of Kim's symptoms on the clipboard. And then, she put the paperwork on the table, leaned accross the counter, and slipped on a pair of white, latex gloves.

Kim's heart began beating really fast and her throat got very dry as she watched Tori put them on. She was trying her best to stay calm, but it was becoming incredibly hard to keep her composure, especially when Tori opened a drawer and pulled out a needle.

"What the heck?!" Kim shouted, "I was told there would be no needles!"

"It's just an IV to monitor your vitals." Tori smiled, "You'll be fine."

"NO!" Kim screamed, jumping out of the bed and hiding behind a chair in front of the side window.

Nurse Tori looked frightened of Kim. She had never experienced anything like this before and she was alone. Tori slowly walked backwards and locked the door. She couldn't afford to lose a patient, or she'd have a red mark on her record.

"Could you sit down, please?" Tori asked, timidly.

"I just want to go home!" Kim replied, frantically.

"Ok. Give me one minute." Tori answered her. She pulled a small radio out of her pocket and talked into it. "I need immediate assistence in RM 101."

Kim couldn't believe that this was happening. Everyone here seemed to be lying to her. She didn't trust anyone and she wasn't going to let anyone stick needles in her. "How could you do this to me?" Kim asked. Her chest was tightening up.

"You need help." Tori said.

"Why does everybody keep telling me this?!" Kim yelled, angrily, "All I need is to be in my own bedroom! Use that radio to get me out of here!"

The door knob started turning and Kim gripped tightly to the chair back. Tori unlocked the door quickly to let in the new, male doctor.

"Dr. Brewer, this girl is nuts." Tori stated, "She won't let me..."

"Now don't call my patient names." he replied, locking the door behind him. He appeared young and attractive with shiny brown hair and gorgeous, hazel-colored eyes. _Oh no! He's hot. This is going to be so embarrassing,_ Kim thought. Her hands were in a cold sweat and her legs were trembling.

"My apologies, Sir." Tori replied, hanging her head over in shame.

"All I want to do is go home." Kim said, her voice shaking. She tried to act cool and calm in front of him because, she didn't want him to think she's a chicken. Kim was definitely attracted to Dr. Brewer.

He took a few steps toward her, "What is your name, dear? You can call me Jack." His voice was sounded so soothing to Kim's ears. She let go of the chair back and took one step backwards against the window.

"K...Kim." she replied, "I can't be here. I...I wasn't going to come."

Jack leaned against the chair, casually. "Tori let me see the clipboard."

Tori nervously handed him the paperwork. Kim was freaking her out. She had no idea how to handle a situation like this.

The room went silent as he read the paper. The only noise that could be heard was Kim's semi-rapid breathing. Then Jack looked up, directly into Kim's beautiful, brown, terror-filled eyes. "Your symptoms are serious. You need to be here, Kim." he said, calmly.

Kim's cheeks started burning with embarrassment. Jack knew what was wrong with her and it was humiliating for her.

"If I stay, please no needles." Kim replied, "I...I cannot deal with them!"

"It's not a matter of if. You're definitely staying here." Jack answered, firmly, "Come over here and sit on the bed." He stood up and walked over to the counter and slipped some gloves on.

"I can't do this." Kim cried, quietly, "I...I really can't!"

"Let me take care of you." Jack replied, softly.

Kim decided that there was no way out of this. She nervously walked torwad the bed. Then she hesitated... "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to save your life." Jack said.

"I was looking for a more specific answer." Kim replied, in a low tone, sitting down on the bed.

"He's going to stick a needle in you." Tori stated, bluntly. Kim's eyes widened in fear. She would've jumped up and ran, but she was absolutely frozen in terror.

"Kim, don't listen to her." Jack said with a needle in his hand.

"T...then what are you going to do with that?!" Kim asked, pointing to his hand. Her breathing became rapid again.

"I'm not going to stick it in you. I'm just going to slide it in your hand." Jack replied, swabbing some alcohol on her wrist.

"NO! Please, don't!" Kim panicked, jerking her hand away from him.

"Okay, just relax." he said, calmly. Jack placed the needle on the table.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Tori demanded, "You have to stick it in her."

Ignoring the nurse, he turned around and opened some cabinets, retreiving a long, light-blue gown. "Kim, you need to put this on."

"Why?!" she yelled.

"It's one of the most important rules at the hospital." Jack answered, gently, "Put it on. Tori and I won't look while you get changed if it'll make you feel more comfortable."

"Ok." Kim agreed.


	3. The Sharp Needle

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I WANT TO GIVE SHOUT OUTS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED TERRIFIED SO FAR!**

_**MOONBEAMS90  
J AND K FOREVER  
KARATEGIRL77  
IREALLYLOVEKICKIN'IT  
LOVE BULLET 801  
AUTUMN1999  
PHOENIX2014  
LOVESHIPPER  
ANIALOVESKICK  
WHITESNOWCRYSTALS  
WHISPERING IN THE RAIN**_

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE GUESTS WHO REVIEWED TOO!**

**LUV IT- HI, YEAH JACK IS A GENIUS. HE'S 16 YEARS OLD :)**

**ALLYOUNEEDISLOVE- HI, THANK YOU FOR STANDING UP TO THAT ONE GUEST WHOM LEFT A MEAN REVIEW.**

**YOUR IS HORRINLE- HI, DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN. THAT WAS JUST PLAIN RUDE. IT MADE ME LAUGH THO WHEN YOU SAID KIM SHOULD USE THE TOILET ON ME. THAT IS THE WERIDEST REVIEW I'VE EVER SEEN! IT WAS MEAN, BUT IT ACTUALLY MADE ME SMILE :)**

**SCARLETT- THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**MOLLY- HI, OMG! YOUR REVIEW WAS AWESOME!**

**NIVEKA- AWWW, CUTEST REVIEW EVER!**

**GUEST- HI, I'M SORRY THAT I BORED YOU. I THOUGHT CH.2 WAS GOOD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Kim waited until Jack and Tori were facing the other direction before she unclothed herself and wiggled into the light, blue gown. She picked up her jeans and orange butterfly top and placed them in the chair in front of the side window. Then she looked down at herself and felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Kim was very nervous. She had a time trying to quit her teeth from chattering.

"Ok. I'm done." Kim announced. Jack and Tori turned back around to face her. And then, Tori went over to the chair and fumbled through Kim's clothing.

"Where is your underwear?" Tori asked.

"Uh, on my body." Kim stated as if the nurse was dumb. _Like where else would they be_, Kim thought.

"You have to take them off too." Jack informed her, kindly.

"This is craziness!" Kim snapped, "Why do I have to take them off?! I don't want to take them off!" She was getting defensive.

"Just remove them and put them over here with the rest of your garments!" the nurse yelled, scaring Kim.

"Tori, you can take your break now." Jack offered, standing up and walking over to the stressed out girl, "Go ahead. I can take care of things for now."

She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled extremely loud. Then she acted like she was calmly going to the door, but at the last second, Tori turned around and charged toward Kim, slamming her on her side and aggressively pulling her panties down. It all happened so quick that Kim didn't know what had happened.

Kim kicked Tori in the gut, sending the brunette falling backwards against the metal table and Jack helped Tori stand up on her feet. He pushed the nutty nurse out the door and locked it.

"Everything is okay." Jack exhaled deeply. Tori had his adrenaline running high.

"That's it! This is the final straw! I'm leaving!" Kim shouted, angrily. She didn't care if she left her shirt, jeans, and shoes there. Kim had her mind set on getting out of the hospital. She charged toward the door. Jack quickly ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, stopping her.

"Don't make me hurt you." Kim snarled, hatefully, "I'm a black belt."

"I'm a black belt too." Jack replied. His warm breath blew into her ear as he spoke tenderly. "I'll find you a new nurse. Not all of them are impatient."

"Ok." Kim answered, her muscles relaxed and he released her. "Are you really a black belt?" A smile formed on her face as she laid down on the bed.

"Yep. A third degree." Jack smirked.

"That's so cool." Kim grinned, "And intimidating." She shivered lightly.

"Why is it intimidating?" he asked, flirtatiously. He placed a warm blanket on top of her.

"You're probably really strong, so I won't be able to escape that well." Kim admitted, timidly.

"Why would you want to escape me?" Jack replied, leaning over her, "I'm one of the most gentle doctors here. You don't have to be scared."

Kim didn't say anything after that. She stared down at her sweaty hands, wiggling her fingers, nervously...

"My job will be at risk if I get caught with a patient breaking the rules." Jack said. Her heart started beating fast again._ It's okay. I can take off my underwear. At least I have this gown on. I don't want to get him in trouble or anything. Jack is really sweet_, Kim thought.

"How long will this take before I can leave, Jack?" she asked, removing her panties under the covers.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on the examination results and your cooperation." He was flipping through some more papers, sitting at the counter.

"I...I'm willing to cooperate." Kim swallowed back tears and Jack turned around to face her. She got lost looking into his eyes for a few seconds.

"Then we'll get started." Jack answered, reaching for the needle on the table next to the bed. He swabbed her wrist with alcohol once more.

"NOOO! I'm sorry! I...I can't do this." Kim cried, pulling away from him.

"It's okay." Jack replied.

"It's not okay! How am I supposed to get better when I won't let you help me?" Kim stated, boldly.

"That's easy." he said, picking up a strap that was dangling under the bed and swiftly buckling her arm down.

"STOP! Please don't do that!" Kim screamed, trying to jump out of the bed, but she couldn't move.

"Trust me, okay?" Jack spoke calmly.

"You don't understand! I'm horribly afraid of needles!" Kim panicked.

"I do understand and you're going to be fine." he replied, "Here just take a nice, deep breath and don't look. It'll just take a few seconds."

"Will it hurt?!" she cried, her chest heaving up and down.

"Sit back and relax." Jack answered, calmingly. He placed his hand on her shoulder and Kim was able to exhale a deep breath. She sit back against the soft bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were flushed. She could feel the cold, wet alcohol swab touching her skin lightly. That was okay. She could sit there all day and have it rubbed on her hand, but the needle penetrating her skin was terrifying.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim seen Jack pick up the needle. All she could stare at was the sharp tip of it. And once it came within centimeters of her tender flesh, she freaked out. She took her other hand and grabbed onto Jack's wrist, preventing him from inserting the needle.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to stop you." Kim squeaked.

"You have a good grip." Jack grinned.

"I...I...I can't do this!" Kim sobbed.

He unwrapped her tight fingers from around his wrist and walked over to the other side of the bed. Then he bent down and picked up the other strap that was located under the bed. Kim saw this and immediately tried to kick him, but he blocked it with his arm. And with lightning quick precision, Jack snatched her wrist and buckled it down to the bed.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Calm yourself." Jack said, softly. He placed his hand gently on the top of her blonde head and lightly caressed her silky hair.

"Please let me go! Please! Please! Please!" Kim blubbered, pitifully, "I'm never going to the hospital ever again!"

"Kim, you're overreacting. You're going to be fine." Jack answered, "I'll let you go after I put the IV in your wrist."

"But! But! But! I can't stand needles!" Kim protested, tears running down her cheeks.

"Remember what I told you earlier? Let me take care of you." His voice was so soft that Kim started calming down. He walked back to the other side of the bed and picked up the needle. Her breathing increased at the sight of it getting closer and closer to her skin. And then, she bit her bottom lip right when the needle broke through her skin.

She looked up and seen the needle halfway in her skin. It surprised her as he gently pushed it further inside her wrist at an angle. There was no pain. Just an odd sensation that she felt like scratching. Jack fastened a clear snap onto the base of the needle and taped it to her.

"It wasn't scary at all, now was it?" he grinned, removing his gloves.

"N...no, it wasn't." Kim replied in shock and relief. He turned on a monitor that was attached to the needle to keep track of her vitals. Then, Jack unbuckled her arms from the bed. She felt so much better now that she could move.

"I have to go assign you another nurse and then when we return we can get started on the examination." Jack stated.

"Ok. I'll be here." Kim blushed. She was really falling for this hot doctor.

He bent down over her and lightly kissed her pink cheek, causing her to blush even more. He chuckled to himself as he went out the door._ Oh my gosh! Does he like me as much as I like him? That'd be amazing! He's so hot and sweet! Oh, the way he touches me and speaks to me. He makes me feel so good inside. Hopefully the examination won't be too embarrassing_, Kim thought.

A few minutes had passed and Kim stared at her wrist. It was feeling weird. She didn't understand why she needed to be monitored. She was just constipated and she disliked the annoying beep the machine made each time her heart beat. She stretched her arms and the needle accidently moved around, giving her some pain.

"Ouch!" Kim yelped. She couldn't take it anymore. Kim tugged the tape off of her wrist and yanked the needle out of her skin. _Oooo that feels better. Hmm, maybe Jack won't notice? _She quickly through the blanket over her hand to hide it when he'd get back with the new nurse.

* * *

**~Kimberly~**


	4. The Sweet Kiss

**A/N: THANX 4 THE REVIEWS :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Jack returned with another nurse, but this time it wasn't a female nurse. It was a male nurse named Jerry. Kim felt her cheeks burning when she seen Jerry stroll into the room close behind Jack. She didn't want another male medical caregiver. It made her feel uncomfortable; her being a girl and all.

"Hola, chica." Jerry said, smoothly. He plopped down in the chair in front of the side window and stretched his legs out comfortably; like he didn't have a care in the world. "Nurse Martinez at your service."

"Jerry. Get over here." Jack steamed, "What if the head doctor walked in here and seen you looking like that? He'd have both of us fired in a milisecond."

"Ooo, sorry, man." Jerry replied, standing up quickly with his hands placed stiffly at his sides.

"It's fine. Just do that when the door is locked." Jack said, giving Jerry a pat on the back meaning 'everything is ok. I'm not mad at you'.

"So uh I'm Jerry and what might your name be?" he winked.

"Kim..." she responded hesitantly.

Jack tossed the clipboard at his friend, "Read about her condition quietly."

"You got it boss." Jerry answered, leaning casually against the wall with his face embedded in the paperwork. Jack reached for more gloves and slipped them on, causing Kim to swallow hard with intense nerves.

"What's first on the agenda?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to give you a blood test." Jack answered, taking a large needle out of the counter drawer. Kim felt her stomach do a flip at the sight of it. The last needle didn't hurt at all, but judging by the size of this one, she feared that it would definitely hurt a lot.

Jerry placed the clipboard on the chair bottom and laughed, "I'm sorry, but that is the most embarrassing patient report that I've ever read."

"Jerry!" Jack yelled, throwing a pen at him. It hit him on the arm.

"Ouch, man." Jerry whined, "There's nothing wrong with trying to have a good time."

"Not every situation is a party." Jack steamed, "You're being rude to Kim."

"I'm sorry, girlfriend." Jerry said, squeezing her toes. Kim kicked his hand and Jack chuckled.

"Don't touch my feet." Kim growled. Jerry screamed like a little girl and hid behind Jack. _Oh, Kim. I've never met a patient like you before. Ha-ha, she's so cute when she's angry. And I think she likes me. I could see myself with her; she's beautiful and sweet when she wants to be, _Jack thought.

"Okay, let's get serious now." Jack laughed, but his laughfter soon turned to concern as he stared at the monitor, "What happened to the machine?"

"I don't know? Is it plugged in, man?" Jerry asked, dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute." Jack said, tossing the blankets back, revealing Kim's needle-free hand. _Did she really just do that?! _"Kim! Why did you take your IV out?_"_

"It was an accident! Really, Jack. I was stretching and I must've moved it a little too bit and it started hurting and I...I couldn't stand it."

"Well it has to go back in." he replied, calmly, retrieving a new needle and some alcohol swabs out of the drawer.

"Does it really have to go back in? I don't like it." Kim answered, nervously.

"Yes, now are you going to hold still for me?" Jack said.

"I...I can't do this." Kim pouted.

"No. I want you stop using the word can't. I know you can." he replied, firmly while swabbing her skin. _Oh no! My heart is beating really fast again! I'm so scared, but I don't want to cry in front of him! He might not like me after he sees how fragile I can be,_ Kim thought.

"Hey, I got an idea, man." Jerry added, casually, "To speed things up, I can take her blood while you stick the IV in." Kim quickly kicked Jerry in the lower stomach and yelled at him, "There's no way on earth that I'm letting you give me too needles at once!"

"It's up to the boss." Jerry gasped, cringing at the pain she had given him.

"Yeah. We'll do that." Jack agreed. _I couldn't believe it! What was he trying to do to me?! Give me a panic attack?! Jack has to be joking! I can barely stand one needle let alone two in me at the same time and that blood-test needle looks twice as big as the IV needle, _Kim thought.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Kim screamed in horror.

"Okay, Jerry. It's time to strap her down." Jack said.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Kim sobbed.

Jack grabbed her by the armpit when she tried to jump out of the bed and he forced her back down on the mattress. And then, Jerry grabbed her other wrist and was about to tie it to the bed when she slipped out of his grasp and dug her fingers into Jack's soft, brown hair. She pulled his hair really hard, causing him to lean closer to her.

"Kim. You need to relax and let go of me." Jack spoke gently.

"NO! I'm not letting go until you promise me that you won't tie me down and you can't break that promise either, or I'll pull your hair out!" Kim demanded.

"I can't promise you that and you know that. You're misbehaving, so this has to be done. I really don't want to do this, but I have to, or you'll never get better if you don't allow me to help you. Can you understand what I'm saying?" Jack explained, calmly.

"Yes, I understand, but please give me another chance, Jack! I promise that I won't move around no more. I'll let you help me, okay?!" Kim pleaded.

"Jerry, can you help me?" Jack asked. Kim screamed and began tugging on his hair, causing pain to radiate through his skull.

"Sure, boss." Jerry replied, "I know just what to do." He leaned over and started tickling Kim's sides. She had always been extremely ticklish in the particular part of her body and it was hard for her to remain locked in Jack's hair, but she put up a big fight that she lost. The second her grip loosened, he quickly pulled away from her and strapped her right arm down. _I hate seeing her like this. She looks so scared. All I want to do is kiss her, _Jack thought_._

"Hey, Jerry! What's that out the window?" Jack exclaimed.

"What did it look like, man?!" Jerry asked, staring out the window, but there was nothing there. Jack just said that so he wouldn't get caught kissing Kim. If word got out that he was doing that with one of his patients, he would get wrote up in the office. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Kim's lips, causing her to quit crying. Suddenly, a cute smile formed on her face and then the tears of guilt overwhelm her.

"I'm sorry I pulled your hair." Kim said, her voice cracking and her brown eyes watered up, "I...I panicked."

"You're fine, dear." he answered gently wiping away an escaped teardrop from her cheek.

"Man, which direction did it go in?" Jerry declared, still interested in the window.

"It's not important. What is important is getting that blood test done today." Jack replied, handing Jerry some latex gloves.

"I'm on it, boss." Jerry said, slipping them on and pulling on one of the gloves, making it make a snap noise that caused Kim to flinch, "Aww, man did you see that? She's so scared."

"Kim will be fine." Jack replied, sticking the needle in her hand. She flinched again and yelped. He re-taped the IV to her wrist, "Jerry, you're so slow. You don't even have her arm strapped down yet."

"Please, can you get a smaller needle?" Kim frowned, pitifully as she stared at the tip of it in Jerry's hand.

"Just don't look." Jack answered. He nudged his fingers in between Kim's fingers and held her hand for support. She tightly squeezed his hand in return and actually did what he recommended. Kim closed her eyes and turned her head away from Jerry. It was happening again. She could feel the metal bindings being buckled to her arm and then she felt the wetness of the soothing alcohol swab.

"Is it going to hurt?!" Kim asked while her eyes were shut, her shoulders were tensing up, so with his other hand, Jack massaged the back of her neck and it felt amazing. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt a sharp pang. A small squeak escaped her mouth.

"It's almost over." Jack talked so softly it almost sounded like a whisper. He was watching Jerry sucking some blood out with the needle and then it was done. He placed a small, sterile gauze on the injection site and taped a bandage over it.

"I'll go turn this sample in to the lab downstairs." Jerry said.

"Okay, thanks." Jack answered.

Kim opened her eyes, "Is it really over?"

"Yes, dear." Jack smiled, "Now do you trust me?"

"I should've trusted you from the beginning." Kim replied, blushing, "Um...that kiss. Was that real, or just a way to calm me?"

"Oh it was real." he replied, removing his gloves and throwing them in the trash bin.

"Well, since that's the case, can you kiss me again?" she blushed even harder. Without a word, Jack walked over to her and kissed her lips a second time and Kim kissed back. They did that for a full sixty seconds before he pulled away.

"Jerry should be back any minute and I can't let the hospital staff find out I'm breaking a rule by kissing my patient." he explained.

"Okay, but when I get out of here, I...want your number." Kim smiled.

"I'll give it to you, Kimmy." Jack smirked. Then, Jerry returned with news.

"Kim, you're parents are here to see you. They'll be coming in a few minutes." Jerry said.

"My parents?! I'm so happy!" Kim beamed with joy. She really wanted to hug her mother.

"We'll give you some privacy with them." Jack replied, patting her foot.

"Hey, why doesn't she get mad and kick you when you do that?" Jerry asked, dumbfounded.

"Come on, man." Jack chuckled, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Let's go have some coffee. And Kim, we'll be right back. If you need anything, you can use the built-in-remote control on the side of the bed to contact the main desk."

"Okay, come back soon." Kim responded.

"I will, Kimmy-dear." Jack grinned.

* * *

**~Kimberly~**


	5. The Weird Parents

**A/N: WELL, I'VE BEEN SUPER DUPER BUSY LATELY, SO HERE IS THE FIFTH CHAPPY! THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS WERE IN THIRD PERSON AND I GOT BORED WRITING LIKE THAT, SO I'M GOING TO FRESHEN THINGS UP IN FIRST PERSON!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Kim's Perspective:**

*sniffle* *sniffle* You're all probably wondering why I, Kim Crawford, is laying in a hospital bed while crying. Well, you 'all do know that I'm here for an embarrassing problem, but why in the universe am I crying? Just a few minutes ago I received the best kiss of my life [from my hottie doctor]. He's a sixteen year-old genius! And a mega heartthrob! Omg! I could drool over his brown hair and tan skin all day! Just talking about Jack makes my tears dry away.

I am crying [was crying] because of my parents. They had just visited me and I was so happy to see them until my mom started behaving strange. This happened fast too. Mom and dad walked into room 101 [that's my room number] and her smile faded at the sight of me.

"Why is my daughter tied up?" Mrs. Crawford yelped.

"That's our Kimmy." Mr. Crawford snickered, "Always behaving badly."

"Dad?!" I shrieked, "I wasn't being bad!"

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't want to see you like this." Mrs. Crawford spoke painfully and then she left, dragging my dad with her.

They didn't even stay a full minute. That's when the waterworks started squirting out of my eyes. More than anything at this point I wanted to see my parents, especially my mother. I wanted her to hug me and tell me that things would get better because, I'm beginning to feel like things aren't going to get better. There is something horribly wrong with my body and I could easily die. *sniffle* *sob* *sob*

"What's the matter chica?" Jerry asked, fighting the urge to touch my toes. I could see it in his eyes. He really wanted to touch my toes. Oh I don't care no more! He can touch my feet if he wants to. I won't kick him this time.

"*sob* *blubber* *blubber*" I cried even more.

"Yo, boss. There's something upsetting Kim." Jerry said, "Like really upsetting her."

"Kim, what's the matter?" Jack asked, coming in the door and sitting in his rolly chair next to me.

"*sob* my parents *sob* didn't want *sniffle* to see me *sniffle*" I answered, gradually settling down as he talked to me.

"That's not true. Why would they come all this way just to leave so soon?" Jack spoke nicely.

"That's what they did." I pouted.

"I'll go talk to them." he replied.

**Jack's Perspective:**

Jerry and I had just gotten done enjoying coffee on our break when we went back to room 101 to see a very sad Kim. She told me that her parents didn't want to see her and that crushed my chest. Who's parents would act like that? I tried to make Kim feel better by telling her that they would be back, but I don't know about that. The Crawford's had seriously emotionally hurt their daughter and I had a few choice words for them.

I found them walking down the hall, holding hands. Gross. Why would they be holding hands at a time like this?!

"Your daughter really needs your love and support right about now." I stated, professionally while trailing behind them. They turned to look at me.

"We already visited her." Mrs. Crawford snapped, "I CANNOT bear to see Kim done like that."

"It had to be done. She was resisting my nurse and I, but she was perfectly fine until you both chose to ignore her. Do you even know that Kim is crying her eyes out as we speak?" I said, seriously.

"We should go back." Mr. Crawford suggested to his wife.

"I'm NOT going." Mrs. Crawford hissed.

"That's your choice, but I have to get back to my patient." I was appalled by their behavior! Some mother she was. And some father he was. He shouldn't have listened to his wife. If he even cared about his daughter, he would've made the correct decision and visited Kim longer.

* * *

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. DID YOU LIKE THE NEW STYLE? PLEASE REVIEW :) AU REVOIR!**

**P.S. GUEST-I'VE NEVER HEARD OF CROHN'S DISEASE BEFORE.**

**~KIMBERLY~**


	6. The Diagnosis

**A/N: HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY AWESOME FANS :D I'M SORRY THAT IT ISN'T AS LONG AS SOME OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE SOON. LOL I'VE BEEN SOOO BUSY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :DDDD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Kim's Perspective:**

Here I am laying in a hospital bed wondering whether or not Dr. Hottie [that's my nickname for Jack] will find my parents. They probably left already judging by my mother's disheartening facial expressions. She really couldn't bear to look at me like this. I...I thought she loved me. I thought she would do anything for me to help me...I was wrong.

"Did you find them?" I asked when Dr. Hottie arrived.

"Yes, but your mother won't listen to persuasion." he replied. I felt my chest tighten up. I knew she wouldn't come back. I just didn't want to believe it. Jack seems to care about me...more than my own parents and he doesn't even know me that well either. When I agreed with the ambulance driver to take me here I never thought the doctor would be the one making me feel less scared. That was my parents' job. The doctor was the one person that I was dreading all along. But not anymore.

"Could you please release me now?" I replied but my voice sounded laced with terror. I almost whispered it because I was so nervous. I didn't want him to say the word no and I had a feeling that Jack would definitely say no. But I had to say something. I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Not yet." Jack answered, looking through some papers. And Jerry was spinning around in the rolly chair. (**a/n: it has wheels like in dr. offices**)

"WHY NOT?!" I screamed loudly. Oh crap. I didn't mean to fly off the handle like this, but it really angered me when he said _no_. I have done nothing wrong! All the time that I've been restrained, I've not misbehaved one. For crying out loud! My parents just made me cry! "YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING ELSE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO ME! YOU BETTER NOT STICK ME WITH ANYMORE NEEDLES!"

"I have the results from your blood test." Jack stated professionally. Okay. That shut me up quick. This is the moment of truth. Whatever is wrong with me will be revealed in these test results. For over a month now I've been wondering what the heck is going on in my body! I've been so scared that it is too late for me. So many people have told me that this is serious and that my life is in danger.

"Is it r...really bad?" I choked on what words to say. Please tell me that I'm going to be okay. Please tell me that I can be cured.

"Not necessarily. It can be controlled." he replied, placing his hand on the rolly chair, preventing Jerry from spinning around any longer.

"Sorry, boss." Jerry said, getting up quickly and standing by the foot of my bed. Jack sat down and looked directly into my eyes.

"You have a rare digestive condition called falleorectophermia." he explained, "It's only serious if left untreated for too long. You came to me in just the nick of time. Any later and you would've lost your life."

"Untreated? What do you have to do?" I asked, nervously.

"You need a series of injections." Jack replied. OMG! Am I hearing him correctly?! I knew it! That's why he hasn't let me go yet. More needles! Oh this is horrible! Absolutely horrible! I'm going to freak the freak out!

* * *

**A/N: THAT RARE CONDITION ISN'T REAL. I MADE IT UP FOR FUN :D LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH! AU REVOIR!**

* * *

**~KIMBERLY~**


	7. The Treatment

**A/N: SHOUT OUTS FOR MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**ANIALOVESKICK**  
**AUTUMN1999**  
**BLUE GIFT BOX**  
**KARATEGIRL77**  
**LOVESHIPPER**  
**RHINOSAREAWESOME19**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Kim's Perspective:**

I'm in panic mode right now as we speak! My heart is racing and my hands are sweating [and not the good kind of sweating when you have a crush on somebody. The kind of terrifying sweating screaming at you to run]. My stomach feels like it is literally in giant, twisted knots! And the worst part is I can't run. It's like he tied me to this bed to purposely torture me!

"Please have mercy on me!" I sobbed.

"It's not the end of the world." Jack replied, calmly. How on earth is he so calm right now?! His back was turned to me and he was getting the needles ready by putting the medicine inside them. As much as I wanted to look away, I kept my eyes on his hands, watching every step he had to take, and it scared me even more. My eyes were wide open and my breathing increased.

"I-I c-can't d-do t-this." my voice shook with each word I said.

"Yes, you can. No negative thoughts, dear." he smiled, scooting closer to me with a cleansing swab in his hand. I cringed at the wetness of the swab as it lightly slid across the skin of my forearm. I'm glad he smiled. It made me feel slightly better.

"Will it h-hurt?" I asked.

"You won't feel a thing." Jack answered.

"How is that possible?!" I demanded, but before I knew what had happened, Jack stabbed the needle point into my flesh and I yelped.

"See? You're fine." he responded, soothingly, injecting the medicine into my arm. It did feel fine after the first sensation of it breaking my skin. He removed it and placed the protective, orange cap on the point before tossing it in the trash bin. "Now you just have four shots left."

"Four?! That's a lot, Jack." I exclaimed.

"It won't last that long. There's five shots in the series and you already have one done." Jack said, reaching for another needle off the counter.

"It's better than needing ten needles." Jerry added, "Yo, Jack, hand me one." He handed Jerry another needle and swab.

"You're not doing this again." I complained, "Two shots at the same time is terrifying!"

"It'll be over quicker." Jack assured me, but I wasn't happy about it. I wanted it to be over with fast, however I felt overwhelmed.

At the same time, they stuck my arms with two shots and I screamed this time, really loud too. The shot Jerry had burned me!

"Why did that hurt?!" I cried, tears pouring down my face, "I liked the first one better."

"Shhhhh, it's natural for that one to burn, but only for a few seconds, Kimmy." Jack answered, softly, wiping my tears with a tissue, "You're doing great. Just two more and we're done with the treatment." He handed Jerry another needle and he had a needle in his hand too.

"Are these going to hurt too?!" I cried, "Please, let me go now." My legs were shaking under the covers and I couldn't control it.

"Not at all." Jack said, swabbing my arm, "Shhhh, take a deep breath."

"NO! I want to be released! Please!" I begged him. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable and I wanted to move around so badly.

"Jerry, close the door." Jack instructed him. Apparently I was making too much noise. People were walking down the hospital hall staring into my room, but I couldn't help it. I was freaking out!

"You got it, boss."

"Jack, please! I'm begging you to untie me. I can't stand this anymore. Please! I promise that I won't resist you." I sobbed to the point that I was hyperventilating. The monitor keeping track of my vitals started beeping fast. "PLEASE!" I sobbed louder.

"Okay, calm yourself. Breathe, dear." he replied, unstrapping my right arm. Jerry untied my other arm and I quickly sat up and hugged myself. Wow. My body was trembling! And I felt like puking I was so scared. Then I felt Jack's hand on my back, rubbing me. "Kim, take your time. Relax."

"What happens after the treatment?" I asked, nervously.

"You get to go home." Jack promised.

"I'm ready for this to be over." I said, calmly this time. I was settling down now and my heart rate slowed to a normal pace.

"We'll give you one at a time, if that'll make you feel better." Jack responded.

"No, I really want this to be over soon." I sniffled.

"Okay." Jack said, swabbing my arm, "You heard her, Jer. Get to disinfecting her left arm."

"I'm on it." Jerry replied, ripping open a packet of new swabs.

I thought I would be fine, but the moment I seen the needles get within inches of my skin, I panicked and jumped out of the bed before they could stop me. Making a run for the door wouldn't be smart because, I'd have to run past Jack and he'd surely grab me before I could escape, so I hid behind the chair.

* * *

***UNTIL NEXT TIME, AU REVOIR!***

**~KIMBERLY~**


	8. The Release

**A/N: ****I'VE BEEN SUFFERING FROM A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING!**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT WAS THE BEST I COULD DO.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 **

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

What am I going to do now?! Oh crap! I lied to Jack! I didn't mean it do it! I panicked that's all! Tears begin streaming from my eyes and my hands begin shaking like an earthquake. I seriously feel like puking! Oh no, and these tears are making the room blurry! I've messed up big time. Jack is never going to trust me again.

"I'm not going to chase you. Just come here and sit down. We can talk."

"Are you sure?" I replied, my voice began shaking.

"Absolutely."

Can I trust him? At this point I don't really know. I might as well give it a try. I slowly creep over to the bed and seat down on the edge. I must have looked like a scared-to-death animal to him the way I was acting.

"I promise the last two don't hurt."

"Jack, I don't know about this. I know that this has to be done, but I-I feel so terrified.

"It's just two more. You've been doing great." Jack smiled.

He pulled his chair up closer to me and slowly rubbed my arm. His touch felt so good that it put me in a trance. That's when the needle broke through my skin and I screamed and jumped, but I couldn't get far because, he had his hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe." I heard Jerry tell me. He was standing nearby.

"Okay, just one more." Jack said.

"I-I can do this." I exhaled deeply.

"That's right." Jack answered, positioning the last needle over my arm. But, like usual, I panicked and jerked away from him.

"Jerry, come here. I have an idea." he said, handing the needle to him.

Then Jack totally surprised me. He opened his arms up and motioned for me to embrace him. Without a second thought, I ran into his chest and wrapped my arms around his body, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Jack was hugging me and I had never felt so incredibly safe in my life. It felt as though all my worries disappeared. I didn't even yelp once when Jerry jammed the needle in my skin. Jack was all I needed to comfort me.

...

My dad signed me out of the hospital. As much as I had so desperately wanted to leave that terrifying place, I kind of wanted to stay so Jack could take care of me more. I've never been in love before, but I'm sure this is how it feels. I'm in love with him.

* * *

***THANKS FOR READING, AU REVOIR!***

**~KIMBERLY~**


	9. The Sequel

**A/N: BY THE WAY, I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I HAVE THE SEQUEL TO TERRIFIED POSTED. IT'S CALLED BITTERSWEET, IF ANYONE OF MY FOLLOWERS ARE INTERESTED IN READING IT :D**

* * *

***UNTIL NEXT TIME, AU REVOIR!**

**~KIMBERLY~**


End file.
